Even in Death
by charmed-darkangel
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Paige is alone at the manor when she gets attacked by someone she knows. Will Piper and Phoebe make it on time to help her, or will this be the end of the charmed ones? A story about someone interfering in Paige's destiny as an act of revenge!


**A/N: This fic took a whole day to write and finish, but it took me about 2 weeks –give or take- to decide the storyline. I finally finished it. I know this is long for a one-shot but please read and review!**

**The song in this fic is "Even in Death by Evanescence"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed… sue me!

* * *

**

_Give me a reason to believe_

_That you're gone_

_**Third Person's POV:**_

**Just another normal day at the manor, Phoebe is talking on her phone; Paige and Piper are sitting opposite her.**

"**Okay…. No…. but I sent it in yesterday… ya I have another copy….. I'll fax it ….. Why do I have to... oh then… but… fine… I'm on my way… bye", she hung up the phone.**

"**That was Elise apparently they lost my column and there is a staff meeting, so I got to go!" Phoebe said and stood up to wear her jacket. **

"**I have to go take care of some things at P3 since Leo took the kids to the fun fair with Coop and your daughter", Piper says standing up and wearing her jacket. **

"**Are you gonna be okay by yourself", she teasingly said to Paige. **

"**Yes Mum!" answered Paige sarcastically and with that both sisters headed for the door.

* * *

**

**Piper's POV:**

**I headed for the door with Phoebe by my side, but I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong, I didn't want the thought to ruin my day so I just pushed the feeling aside and headed to my car, while Phoebe got in her car and drove off, then I did the same.

* * *

**

**Paige's POV:**

**The door was shut and I was left alone with my thoughts; I felt completely lonely now, Piper and Phoebe has their jobs and husbands and kids to busy themselves with but I only had Henry –not that I'm complaining- who is at work now and wouldn't come until night. I decided to take a look at the BOS, so I headed to the attic and opened the book, I kept turning the pages but I wasn't looking for something specific, I kept flipping through the pages of the book for about an hour. Whoa, aren't I pathetic? **

**I heard a voice behind me, I turned around ready for a fight but I saw someone who I hadn't seen for along time, I never thought I'd see him again actually. Images of us together ran through my mind, and remembered how much I loved him, how much I cared for him, I managed to say: "Richard?" **

**He came forward and pulled me close to him and was about to lean for a kiss; when I backed away and said "I'm married". **

**I showed him the ring on my finger, and he didn't seem surprised, as if he knew!**

"**I know… I'm sorry", he answered.**

"**You're sorry because I'm married", I answered sarcastically, and he smiled.**

"**You know what I mean!" he said.**

"**No offence but how did you get in here? And what are you doing here?" I managed to ask. **

**I suddenly heard another voice behind me.**

"**We're here for you!"**

_I see your shadow so I know_

_They're all wrong_

**I spun around fast upon hearing the familiar voice; I gasped as I felt something being plunged into my stomach, I felt it penetrate through my body; a sharp pain started to run through my stomach and spreading to my whole body. I looked at the person -who stabbed me with an athame- but I couldn't believe it was him. It sure wasn't a warlock… it was him from the future. In front of me now, placing me to the ground was the future self of Richard.**

"**Piper! Phoebe!" I whispered in much pain.

* * *

**

**Piper's POV:**

**I went through some paper work and signed a contract for a band to play next week in the club.**

**I was talking to Dominique when I suddenly felt as if my heart was being torn into pieces. I clutched my heart in pain and fell to my knees. I was having a hard time breath. The pain suddenly just disappeared.**

"**Piper! Are you okay?" Dominique kept repeatedly asking.**

"**Yeah!" I was taking deep breathes "Yeah I'm okay"**

"**I think you'd better go home and rest"

* * *

**

**Phoebe's POV:**

**I was typing on my laptop when I suddenly had this feeling. I don't how to explain it, it was just as if I'm losing someone really close to me. I had this feeling a couple of times before and I can assure you that it's not good. I then was suddenly sucked into a premonition.**

**Premonition:**

_**(Richard, genie, puts his hands together and nods his head. Paige and Phoebe fall to the floor, dead. But the scene keeps focusing on Richard then on Paige) (A/N: 6x15 I dream of Phoebe)**_

_**Another scene is then shown: A grave marker, it reads PAIGE MATTHEWS - BORN 1975 DIED 200 and the last digit isn't shown**_

**End of premonition**

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

"**Oh God!" I said shocked of my premonition. I take a couple of deep breathes trying to figure out what happened. **

"**OMG Paige!" I then feel someone's pain. It's not mine I'm sure. But I don't know whose pain is it. It doesn't matter anyway I have to go home. I stood up took my purse walked out of the office ignoring Elise's warnings and threats. I didn't care, I had to make sure Paige's okay.

* * *

**

**Paige's POV:**

**The pain was getting intense. Tears were making my vision blur and I felt like there was a lump in my throat but I managed to ask "Why?"**

**Both Richards looked at me. The one from the present had guilt -somehow- shown all over his face. But the future one's face was expressionless. **

"**Because I need your daughter out of the way. And what easier way than to kill her when she's not even conceived yet." Said the future-Richard.**

"**Wh-at? I… do-n't…. under-stand!" I managed to say despite the pain spreading all over my body.**

"**Let me make it clearer. You'll be pregnant with one of the greatest pain in an evil ass!"**

"**I'll … be… preg-nant?" I asked confused. **

"**Yes!" He laughs evilly. **

"**And let me tell you something to make you feel a little bit better, you dying –first- kinda saved me the effort of killing your sisters as well! You see the power of three will be broken again and this time it won't be reconstituted! So let's say I killed two birds with one stone; I got my revenge on YOU and your daughter and destroyed the power of three! Aren't I a genius?"**

"**You…evil… son of a-" I managed to say.**

"**You know what I'll take that as a compliment" he says interrupting "let's go!" **

"**I'm…sorry" the present Richard says hesitantly.**

"**Don't be! Her daughter made my life a living hell! For God's sake she made your life, our life a living hell when she made us choose between her and magic! And when I choose to give up my magic for her, she dumps me! Good thing that we didn't really take the power stripping potion or else I would've been a lonely powerless loser! And now it is just time to get my revenge! Oh by the way that athame I stabbed you with was blessed, so I don't see you healing any time soon! Bye Paige!" Both Richards teleport out.**

**They say that when people are dying, their whole life passes as a tape in front of them; I guess that's what's happening to me now; I'm reviewing my life, from when my parents where still alive to the day I became a witch and met my sisters and I'm remembering all our good times and bad times, I'm remembering the day when I first met Henry, to our first kiss to the day I told him I was a witch, to the day I married him. I remember the first time I met my mother, my grandmother and my father.**

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

**I couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be my end. That's it no more Phoebe, no more Piper, no more Leo, no more Wyatt & Chris & Prudence, no more Henry. And no more life. Even the baby that Henry and I wanted so badly won't exist. And to make matters worse I'm dying alone…here in the manor.**

**I wish I could just say one last 'goodbye', one last 'I love you'. I wish to see my family one last time. But wishes don't always come true.**

**The pain is becoming unbearable, I can hardly breathe and my vision is blurring. I'm swinging between consciousness and unconsciousness states. Oh God please help me! **

**I've read somewhere that blessed athames make you die slower. Chris did die –slowly- when Gideon stabbed him with one –a couple of years ago.**

**I just want to end my pain and let the **_**darkness**_** engulf me, but I'm just hoping one of my sister's will come at the last second. **

**Oh please God, I'm not asking for a miracle, I'm not asking to be saved, I'm just asking for my sisters to be here. I start crying harder.**

**Please God I don't wanna be alone now! I'm gonna have a lot of that later! Please God it's my last request before I die! Please bring my sisters to me!**

**I'm crying really hard now which –by the way-caused me nothing but more pain. But I didn't care! I just wanted to see my sisters before I die. **

"**Is … this to-o… much... t-o… ask for?" I managed to yell. **

**I here a car parking in the drive way. Please let it be one of my sisters.**

**I hear footsteps going up the stairs. Please let it be them! **

**Phoebe appears in the doorway, and then she runs to me.**

**Thank you God! Thank you!**

"**Oh God Paige!" She starts crying while trying to stop the bleeding.**

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

"**Pho-ebe! I was … afraid …you… won't… make… it!" I managed to whisper, but loud enough so she can hear me. The pain is getting more when I try to talk, but I didn't care. All that matters that I'm not alone.**

"**Pai-ge what.. happened?" She says. I could barely speak let alone tell her what happened. Phoebe calls 911.**

**I see Piper entering the attic and runs as fast as you could possibly imagine. She holds my hand and starts crying. **

"**Paige… What…what… happened?" I open my mouth to speak but the pain gets much more stronger. I then realized that this is going to be the end; no this is the end. I think I have a couple of minutes left, and I'm not wasting them.**

"**Pip-er, Pho-ebe I want … you... to kn-ow I'll always … love you" Phoebe now was sobbing uncontrollably and Piper was crying really hard.**

"**Pai-ge don't!" Piper told me. But I couldn't.**

"**No! I... have… to! Tell… Henry I'll… love him…for…ever" I said while crying.**

"**Say… to Leo and … all…the… kids … I love… them too!"**

"**Paige… no… you have to hold on, the ambulance is on the way!" Phoebe says.**

"**I wi-sh I … could. But I …. Can't …. Hold… on… any longer" I said, and then I let a faint scream of pain out. And I start coughing.**

"**No Paige! N-o! I'm not losing you! I'm not losing another sister!" Piper yells and cries harder.**

**I continue coughing and Phoebe is patting me on the back, trying to ease my pain. **

"**Calm down Paige! Take a deep breath! The ambulance is almost here" Phoebe says.**

"**The ath-ame was … blessed! It wo-n't do... any go-od!I lo-ve you .. guys… Don't for-get that… ever. I'll…always be … there… for…you !"**

"**We love you too Paige" Both Piper and Phoebe assured me. I shut my eyes in pain.**

"**But you …have to hold on, I know it hurts but it's going to be over as soon as the ambulance arrive!" Phoebe says.**

"**It's okay! It do-esn't even …hurt …anymore" I managed to say as the pain disappeared as I let the **_**DARKNESS **_**engulf me"**

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on

* * *

_

**Third Person's POV:**

"**Noooooooooooo! Paige! No" Phoebe sobs as Paige vanishes.**

"**Why did …she …vanish?" Piper says while crying.**

"**I guess all half witches/half whitelighters vanish when they die. The same happened with Chris."**

**"It's not fair! First Prue and now Paige!" Piper says angrily.**

**Piper and Phoebe sob in each others shoulder.

* * *

**

**Phoebe's POV:**

**Later the same day, Henry came to the manor looking for Paige as they were supposed to be going out. We then gave him the awful news and by the look on our faces, he knew we weren't joking. He was shocked and didn't say a word for a day. **

**His feelings started showing later. Poor guy he kept crying for many hours. Well so did us. Leo was shocked and cried a little. But he tried staying strong for Piper and the boys. Speaking of the boys they didn't understand at first, but then Wyatt understood what happened. But Chris couldn't quiet figure out what happened, he loved his aunt Paige very much but when he understood what happened to her, he didn't even shed a tear, I guess he's still young to understand. My daughter is too young to understand what death means as well.**

**Piper and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that we couldn't save her. We were furious that we didn't know who did it. We were feeling a bit guilty that she was alone until we arrived. **

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_Oh my love_

**I told Piper of my premonition and she told me of that feeling she had and the incident at P3. I guess in a way we both knew what was going to happen but we couldn't stop it.**

_**I guess it just wasn't meant to be!**_

**After a couple of days was Paige's funeral; it was simple yet beautiful. I guess she would've liked it. Jason came all the way from Hong Kong. Even Billie showed up. And Sam –Paige's father- came too. Some of her old friends came. Some of Henry's friends came too. Some of my close friends and Piper's attended as well.**

**Surprisingly some dwarfs came. Darryl and Sheila came too.**

"**I'm really sorry for your loss! I know we don't talk much nowadays but Paige was…" Darryl said and I just nodded and Piper did the same.

* * *

**

**Piper's POV:**

"**Thank you for coming Darryl, it would've meant a lot for her" I said struggling to keep the tears from falling. Darryl has been in Prue's funeral and now in Paige's.**

**All the people pay their respects and left.**

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_Oh my love_

**Later Phoebe and I went to Paige's grave mark, it reads**:

PAIGE MATTHEWS

1975- 2008

**I hear a voice from behind; I turn around to see Richard.**

**Piper turns Phoebe around to let her see Richard coming towards them.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss." He says as he placed a white rose on Paige's grave marker. He then comes closer to them.**

"**How are you holding up?"**

"**I'm not quiet sure yet" Piper says.  
"Understandably! Do you know who… did it?" He asks.**

"**No! She didn't have enough time to tell us who… did it." Phoebe says eyeing him suspiciously.**

"**Oh! Okay! Again I'm sorry for your loss"**

"**Thanks Richard!" **

"**If you need anything, just call me" He leaves after saying that.

* * *

**

**Phoebe's POV:**

**I was thinking of my premonition, what did that scene of Richard as a genie mean? It's completely irrelevant! And the grave marker. The grave marker!

* * *

**

**Piper's POV:**

**I was talking to Phoebe but she wasn't even listening. I clapped my hands until she came out of it.**

"**Sorry, I just have too much on my mind right now!" Her thoughts seem to be trailing off.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked wiping away my tears.**

"**The grave marker!"**

"**What's wrong with it?" I asked worried**

"**In my premonition it had the words born and died on it! This one doesn't!"**

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

"**I don't see your point! So what?" I said not understanding.**

"**That means the grave marker in my premonition is different than this one"**

"**How is that possible? Did we pick out the wrong one?" I said sarcastically.**

"**No! It means something is wrong! But I can't figure it out!"**

" **Is that…?" Piper said surprised.**

"**We're gonna figure it out, don't worry!"**

**Piper points at the grave marker showing Phoebe what she was looking at. Phoebe looks and sees the flower -that Richard placed- is on fire, it makes an 'SOS' shape and then it vanishes.**

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

"**Okay that was weird…I think" Phoebe says.**

"**What does 'SOS' mean?"**

"**I don't know 'Save Our Souls' maybe? Do you think it means anything?" Phoebe asks.**

"**I have no idea, but let's go home and try to figure this out later" Phoebe nods but I bet she's thinking what I'm thinking; in our world **_this_** has a meaning.**

"**Bye Paige! Love you" Phoebe says.**

"**I love you too!" Piper says. Both girls now leave.**

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on

* * *

_

**Third Person's POV:**

**Henry comes close to the grave marker and puts a red rose next to it. He sits on his knees and starts crying.**

"**Why? Why did you have to leave?"**

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

"**Don't you know how much I love you? Didn't you know that I'd be devastated without you? Wasn't my love enough to keep you holding on? For God's sake you didn't even say goodbye!" He cries even harder. He stays for a couple more minutes and then he stands up.**

"**I'll always love you Paige, even in death!"**

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

"**Goodbye Paige!" He says wiping his tears and then he walks away.**

_And I can't love you any more than I do._

**The scene keeps focusing on the red rose until fading away.**

_**People die, but real love is forever.

* * *

**_

**I know it is long but I hope you liked it. I need your opinion on something, should I leave the story as a one shot. Or should I put a sequel to the story –I have a couple of ideas for it.**

**So please please review and tell me your opinion on the story and tell me whether you want a sequel or not. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
